Shameless
by Hirurg
Summary: shame·less: adjective: of a person or their conduct characterized by or showing a lack of shame. tyka, kaitakao, slight kaihilary. one-shot, complete.


**Title:** Shameless.

**Rating:** Mature.

**Author:** Hirurg

**Pairings: ** Takao/Kai, Slight Kai/Hilary.

**Disclaimer:** Bakuten Shoot Beyblade and all its characters belong to Takao Aoki

**Warnings:** Sexual Themes. (... a lot of these.)

**Author's Note:** Takao and Hilary are 18, Kai is 20, Takao and Kai are "unlikely" roommates.

Okay I'm taking a break from the angst that is Ten Days, (don't worry I'm still working on Day Four) and writing this **short **(about 1500 words) one-shot, this is literally shameless Takao Kinomiya fan service. This is a gross exaggeration of his ego/cockiness. I also practically turned him into a **shameless **exhibitionist/voyeur/frotteur.

**I REGRET NOTHING.**

* * *

><p>She's prettier than I'll ever be<p>

Got yourself a beauty queen, yeah

But there's one thing I gotta say...

* * *

><p>It was a late November, so the sun was setting early on beycity casting an orange glow through the windows of the small apartment, illuminating a young couple sitting on the leather sofa, the girl leaning into her boyfriends shoulder a smile adorning her lips as she looked up at his face, likely feeling like the luckiest girl in the world. Her boyfriend didn't return the smile, or the gooey loving eyes, in fact rarely did he ever return her sentiments except on the rare occasions that they made it to the bedroom when she would do absolutely everything and anything to please him. Her assumed soul mate, the man she'd known she'd marry from the minute she laid eyes on him in that old framed photograph several years ago.<p>

She sat up, taking her head off his shoulder and smiled at him even more profoundly, the only response she got from him has a slightly arched eyebrow, but she was used to his reactions by now. Truly she was simply elated that he allowed her touches, as so long ago he wouldn't let even his closest friends lay a hand on his shoulder for even a moment. Without words she moved to run her fingers through his hair, pushing his fringe out of his face, out of his eyes, she sat there with him for a few moments just looking into his beautiful crimson eyes before leaning into kiss him.

Of course their lips never met, because just as she was so close to getting to her end goal, the door to the apartment swung open, she pulled away fast, her face stained red as she looked over at the new presence in the room. To herself she mused that it was odd that her boyfriends room mate was home early, normally he had something going on, on a Friday evening that had him out quite late, normally it gave her the opportunity to get some action. Although mildly frustrated with the appearance of the blue haired boy she decided to suck it up and wait for him to either leave or pass out to make her move, so she smiled at her other friend, the owner of that photograph and greeted him.

Takao Kinomiya came to join them sitting on the sofa, seemingly totally oblivious to what he had interrupted, he grinned at his two friends, an air of innocence about him, Hilary would never suspect her close friend could have any kind of ulterior motives, she stood up from her place beside her boyfried to excuse herself to use the rest room.

It was the minute the bathroom door closed that that innocent light in his eyes turned to a wicked one. Kai's attention wasn't on his room mate until he heard a light noise, a noise meant to be erotic, when his eyes focused on his room mate the sight he saw made him set his jaw firmly in place, his room mate of one year now, his friend of several, was slowly running fingers along his lips every so often would his tongue appear to lick the fingers. Kai didn't know what to think of the situation as he watched the fingers move from Takao's lips trailing feather light down his torso making it to his pelvic region, fingers curled around the hem of his shirt pulling it upward slightly. Wicked blue met befuddled crimson and all Kai Hiwatari could do what bite his lip. Suddenly the sound of the door unlocking brought both males out of the trance and Takao smiled serenely at his friend pulling his shirt back down and sitting up straight, eye contact long broken.

Hilary came back and sat beside her partner, touching their hands together and Takao just smiled that contagious smile everyone fell in love with, leaning into the plush couch and pulling his digital music device out of his pocket, putting the ear buds in and turning on a song which from what Kai could pick up sounded vaguely like a dance or even pop song, he let out an almost inaudible snort and closing his eyes. Hilary seemed to resume her position leaning against her companions shoulder, commenting on frivolous things even though she had no expectation of a response. While the third wheel just drown out all surroundings.

After about fifteen minutes of sitting unmoving on the comfortable furniture Hilary shifted standing up saying quite dejectedly that she was going to go to her car and get her text book to study, Kai cracked one eye and watched her leave, noticing that the beat of the music had stopped. Again a door shut and the girlfriend was gone, and before Kai could even turn his head there was a presence leaning over him, a devious smile playing across those lips before he moved in for the proverbial kill, that same tongue that touched his fingers dancing across the stoic mans jaw, idle hands wandering across his pelvis. Kai could feel the smile, on those lips against his skin, but he was too bewildered to react. Hands slid lower and his jaw locked. The weight shifted into his lap, arms going around his neck and the smaller males body arched into his own, long blue hair falling loose from their holder, cascading down, that smile never leaving his lips even when a soft moan escaped them.

The door opened and before he knew it his room mate was simply walking towards another room, pulling his hair back up carelessly before turning that wretched pop song back on. His girlfriend returned with her books not paying all that much attention to the males in the room she plopped back down opening her book and intertwining her hand with his while she read in silence not paying any attention to his boyfriend or her friend. Takao circled back around standing behind the couch and as Kai leaned his head back, he cracked an eye open meeting those blue eyes again, before he could utter a word a finger was pressed against his lips, and then the next thing he knew lips met his own. Kinomiya licked the other, the other granted him access and for a few minutes Kai was left absolutely mystified by the situation, utterly confused by his friend and room mate being so suddenly unusual.

All the while they kissed silently, once, twice, three times, his girlfriend stay beside him so engrossed in her studies she missed the scene, and it was quite the scene.

Takao dropped himself back onto the sofa beside Kai, Hilary just looked up and smiled before turning her attentions to her book, several more tense minutes passed, tense for only the young couple, and for two entirely different reasons. Hilary shifted turning her head entirely away from the boys and Takao slid his hand almost carelessly across the two-toned bladers groin, his breath hitched and if his girlfriend had actually been a perceptive person she may have heard it, she may have also seen her friends lips dragging along his boyfriends neck teeth grazing it ever so softly, causing her boyfriend to gasp almost inaudibly.

The girl huffed in frustration, realizing that most of her study materials were at her own apartment, realizing that Takao wasn't going to go out or to bed, pissed that the one night she wanted action was the one night he wasn't out scoring with the ladies, realizing she wasn't going to get laid she sighed moving her hands to run through her hair before turning to smile at her boyfriend, who seemed tense, probably from the same pent up sexual frustration she was currently experiencing. She stood up informing him that she had to leave because she needed to study for her midterms and hadn't taken all the essential study materials, with a few goodbyes, and Takao waving to her from the couch all the while his annoying dance/pop music blasting from his headphones she gave her lover a peck on the cheek, squeezing his hand before trekking out of the apartment to her car to go home, much to her dismay.

Kai Hiwatari spun around on his heels the minute Hilary had left, and he had locked the door, he was about to move back to the couch to grab Kinomiya by his fucking pony tail but before he could he was pushed quite forcefully into the door, that smile again, blue eyes shining with mischief and hair falling out of the elastic again, Kai glared down at his smaller and much more effeminate room mate:

"What the hell was that about Kinomiya?" He questioned thoroughly sick and tired of the younger boys stupid pranks and games, as he personally didn't find the boys new form of humour even remotely funny.

The smile on his companions lips never faltered as he slowly took one of the ear buds and placed it against Kai's ear allowing him to listen to the chorus as it played, while he leaned up to capture his lips again.

* * *

><p>She can love you good, but <strong>I can fuck you better<strong>.

* * *

><p>I'm calling out <strong>VelvetSoulPanda<strong> to write a one-shot to this song now.

Since I'm pretty sure this is your fault anyway.

**I STILL REGRET NOTHING.**

**For anyone curious:**

The song is called: "F U Betta" by Neon Hitch.

It's a really upbeat dance song with catchy lyrics, and I just haha, I don't even know.

It's worth a listen, especially so you can figure out what the hell I wrote this too.

... so yeah, please review and all that stuff.

/Slinks away to dark cave to work on Day Four.


End file.
